gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Algangi Militia
The Algangi Militia, or Algangi Militiamen, are a group comprising thirty armed Gears who either moved to or returned home to following the Pendulum Wars. While under the control of COG officials running Algangi itself, the group itself take orders from David Pliskin - an aged veteran. History Locust War The Algangi Militia officially came into being in the year 5 A.E after news of Landowns Fall reached the COG administrative group in charge of the islands facilities. The group as a force were active since the Fortification Acts en-action and the Hammer of Dawn counterattack that subsequently followed. Duties The duties and responsibilities of the Algangi Militia comprise two main points summed up by commanding officer, David Pliskin. *Protect the citizens of Algangi. *Enforce the Fortification Act Members The Algangi Militia comprise thirty members in total, the majority of whom are fully trained soldiers from the Pendulum Wars. *Maj. David Pliskin - Commanding officer. *Sgt. Steven Pliskin - Second in Command. *Alice Pliskin - Head Medic. *Pvt. Martin Pliskin. Armory Due to to the dwindling supply of weaponry available to the Southern Islands, the Algangi Militia make do with what they can obtain from the surrounding area. A good deal of their armaments come from dead Locust killed throughout the Locust War, either on Algangi itself or whenever the militiamen lead supply missions to the larger island of Galangi. Their main weapons are: Weapons Retro Lancer The preceding model to the Mk.2 Lancer Assault Rifle, also dubbed the Retro Lancer. The Retro Lancer was once the workhorse of the COG military but fell into misuse with the subsequent onslaught of the Locust Horde because of various shortcomings. Regardless of this, the militiamen of Algangi kept their own Retro Lancers following the adoption of the MK.2 Lancer and use it as their staple assault rifle because of problems shipping to and fro from Jacinto. Sawed-off Shotgun A high-powered single-shot shotgun originally salvaged from the previous Algangi Stranded and adopted by the militiamen because of its amazing stopping power. Incendiary Grenades The staple grenade of Algangi's Militiamen. Like the Sawed-off Shotgun, the incendiary grenades were salvaged from the Stranded population of Algangi for use by the militiamen. Vehicles Tern Helicopters An aged helicopter that saw action during the Pendulum Wars. The militiamen have two in their possession and use them for supply runs to the neighboring island of Galangi. The choppers are fueled by propane tanks. Cargo Trucks The militiamen have in their possession three cargo trucks, one of which has been outfitted for military use as a form of mobile use for scouting missions as well as a back-up communications base. Uniform COG Body Armor While some members possess standard COG Body Armor, namely commander David Pliskin, most of the militiamen do not. Camouflage In the case militiamen do not have COG body armor the militiamen wear clothing which generally blends in with their surroundings to maximize their ambush abilities. This clothing is generally reinforced with leather padding for extra resistance.